Agony
by Omega Theory
Summary: After they just defeated the evil sorceress that threaten space and time Squall and his friends come back to reality of thir time to only find out there a new threat.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning

The dark blue sky will be filled with millions of bright stars that flickered with life. A young man with brown hair and grey hues will be laying on the ground staring up at them. His right hand will slowly move from behind his head to the center of his face. A sigh will escape his lips as he stands to his feet.

He dust himself off and ran his right hand threw his hair pushing the strands that covered his face back, he was a young man that is of the age of seventeen , He is wearing a black leather jacket that has a fur coating around the collar with a white T-shirt under it. Black leather pants is what he wears with black boots. His name is Squall Leonheart, and he is the commander of Balamb Garden. He began walking towards the garden remembering all that has happen in the past couple of month he was ashamed of himself...

Squall is a well known hero across the entire world. He defeated a power hungry sorceress with his fellow friends. Sadly after the defeat of the sorceress another being came into play. A monster with extreme power and unknown origin of where it came from, As Squall and his friends come back to reality they find out that HQ has been completely destroyed with some strange purple light. Ever since that day murders and people have gone missing and Squall and all of Seed member do not know why. They thought that they destroyed the threat but now it just seems like they have had made it worse than ever before.

Squall been taking it hard and blaming himself as he keeps finding out that people are being murdered in brutal ways and some just end up missing completely as if they never really existed in the first place. Piles upon piles of paper flood his desk everyday, Picture of mutilated bodies and missing kids and adults fill his entire desk top. He getting tired and anger as he cant find any leads what so ever.

As he approaches the main gates a young woman walks up to him with a piece of paper. She hands it to him with a warm smile.

"Hello Mr. Leonheart, here is tonight's agenda…"

His grey hues stare at the young girl with an almost hatred glare that made her feel uneasy. Slowly he takes it from her hand and she walks away as quickly as possible. Quickly he exaimnes the paper and crumbles it up into a ball and tosses it away.

"Why the fuck are we throwing a party?!"

He asked himself out loud, nearby students looked at him with curiosity as they wonder what was going on. He shook his head and walked threw the gates. It was warm inside. He couldn't help but feel home. His friends and all the one he cared about lived in Blamb Garden. With Cid's permission even Rinoa was able to stay there. Even when the world is in danger he still felt safe within the walls of his home. As he walked towards the halls that lead to the rooms a warm voice called for him from the distance, It was a voice that made him smile and happy even when he was annoyed with her at times.

Turns around to see the woman he grown to love walk up to him and softly peck him on the lips, her lips were warm and felt nice against his.

"Hello Squall.." She said with a warm smile. Her black hues stare into his, she could easily see the anger slowly building up inside of him. A small laugh escapes from her as she shakes her head from left to right slowly. "Squall you are going to the party."

Shock filled his face as he was surprise that she could see her anguish about the party." It is creepy how well you know me…" He said with a smirk. " What if I say no to the party?" He dared ask, her expression turned into a grin as she lift up both her hand and cracks her knuckles." You wouldn't want to find out. So be ready around 7 pm sharp."

"Fine, but We have three hours before it even starts. I'm going to take a nap in the meantime…if that is ok with you?"

"That is fine. Get your rest love. You seem to be letting work get to you…"

He nodded and gave her a quick kiss upon her left cheek and walked up the small stairs leading to the hallway rooms, His smile faded back into a solid look, his thoughts went back to the unknown monster. Digs into his pockets and pulls out a set of keys, he opens his door and walks into his room almost doing a swan dive onto the bed and falling asleep.

Clapping and screaming will echo threw out his room as Rinoa walked into his bed room talking loud and clapping. "SQUALL!! WAKE UP!!! IT PARTY TIME?!" she giggled tugging at his feet . "Squall wake up please." She said in a loving voice that sent shiver's down his spine. Gets up slowly and stretches' his upper body then stands up. "Is it time already?" He said with a dull voice. Walks up to her and fall onto her. She embraces him and hugs him tightly." Yesh it time sleepy head." She leans forward and slightly pushes him forward.

"Come on, it is time go get ready." He lets out a yawn and grabbed her hand as he lead the way to the front door." Ladies first." He said with a low bow. She smiled and walked threw the door and he will follow


	2. Chapter 2

**The Party**

Walking threw the doors hand and hand with Rinoa was a great experience to feel. She looked so beautiful in her white dress. The one she wore when we first met. No matter how many times I see her wear it she always going to give me a warm feeling inside of my heart.

"Squall, would you care to dance?"

"You know how I feel about dancing Rinoa, But for you I will do anything."

He leads her to the dance floor and once the bass echo threw out the ball room her lead the way. He was smooth with his timing and feet, She seemed shocked that he was so eager to dance with her. Her heart started to pump faster and faster as she started to mover in rhythm with him. It was so fun and amazing as he kept leading the way with out fail to the beat of the music. As the climax begins Squall grabs Rinoa by the waist and twist her around doing a circle.

Ounce the light came back on slowly she couldn't help but jump into his arms and hug him tightly._ "Squall that was amazing!"_ She said into to him with a warm smile. Kissed him upon the lips and placed her head upon his chest as she caught her breath.

"_Squall th-"_

She was interrupted by a loud noise that came from the main gates. Shortly after the Garden shook as something broke threw the gates and started to destroy the building from the inside. Rinoa squeezed tightly onto Squall clothes. He placed his hand onto her arms and stared into her eyes. She knew he had to go but she didn't want him to go.

"_Stay here Rinoa, I will be back."_

He said with a smile and he started running towards the door leading to the hallways. Zell and Irvine followed right behind him, Selphie was at the door. Squall stopped and told her to get all the students to there rooms, He ran towards the main gates and as he got closer smoke started to fill up the hallways slowly." Fuck." He thought as he pulled up his shirt to cover his mouth.

"I might need a weapon."

He turned around and seen an overwhelming shadow, his eyes widen and quickly he turned back around with his fist clenched tight. Nothing was there...did he imagine it? He asked himself, shaking his head to moved towards the end of the hallway. A woman with half a body will be laying before him, He inside all spilled out onto the floor. Squall almost threw up his lunch as he seen the bloody mess. Blood and limbs were all over. It was a massacre…A black sphere will zoom out from an hole in the wall and clash into Squall right shoulder. The impact from the hit sent him crashing into the wall behind him. He gasped in pain as a piece of metal from within the wall impaled his lower torso, he was loosing blood quickly. His eyes started to fade to black. But as he try to force them open he could see a figure walking towards him.

A burning sensation is all he could feel all over his body. It felt nice. He has felt this before…Someone was using the spell cura on him. His eyes open and black hair is all he could see. A familiar scent and a warm touch…It was her.

"Rinoa?…I..I told you to stay in the ballroom…"

He could barely speak. She leaned forward and kissed him warmly upon the lips and placed her forehead onto his.

"You know I wouldn't listen to you. I wont ever leave your side." Words spoken into his ear that sent his heart into a beating frenzy. Millions of emotion ran threw him as he thought of her being in danger. Rage built up as he was pissed that one attack hurt him so much. "Rinoa, Where is everyone else?"

His voice was hushed as he tried to calm himself. Her hand moved up to his face and all he could do was lean into them. "They are all on the look out for the attacker." She stood up and placed handle of a gun in his hand. It was his weapon of choice… The Gunblade. Tighten his grip around it and slowly he try to stand to his feet, stumbling, Rinao will catch him and help him straighten up. He looks at her with a nod and begins to move. Staying in front of her just incase another attack happens.

"Rinao…Whatever is here is strong…"

She her hold onto him. She was scared but ready to fight whenever. She had her weapon of choice on her left arm. A blade like projectile. It was white and blue. It had a lion face in the center of it. Squall had it made for her to show she is his lioness.

Students and faculty alike start running past Squall and Rinoa, They are running from something and they were scared shitless Squall thought. A loud screaming roar will echo from the door the students came from. From out of the shadows a figure that is 10 feet tall came from within the shadows and it hit Squall hard.. The monster was a monster he knows very well. To him it the strongest summoning ever to be known


End file.
